Private Emotions
by Lyra Lynx
Summary: Contestshipping. Drew and May are about to find out a lot more about each others lives
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is for all the contestshippers out there ;)

Disclaimer: Iam a 13 year old English girl. Do you really think there is the slightest chance I might own Pokemon, or any of these characters? Because I don't. So there.

**1: Some things never change**

It was a bright autumn day, colourful and warm, in the modern town of Ambarona. The clear blue water of a large fountain shimmered at the centre of the pretty town as the warm late morning sun shone over it like a guardian. The air was sweet and fresh, and a soft breeze rustled the autumn leaves as Ash, May, Brock and Max walked through a nice little park that came out by the town's famous fountain.

'Wow, I can see why it's famous,' May exclaimed, watching the glittering waters as they cascaded in to the pool below.

'What a great place to hold the contest,' said Max.

'The guidebook says the fountain is in honour of the pokemon called Femieday (fem-ee-day),'said Brock.

May took out her pokedex. It opened and on the screen was an image of a pokemon. It had an antelope like look to it, with two long curving horns and an elegant deer like body, which was brownish-bay in colour. Going down the front of its neck and throat was white fur, and along its sides were two stripes, one black one purple. It had a long tail with what looked like a bell on the end of it.

'Femieday,' a female voice said, 'is the gazelle pokemon. This psychic/normal type pokemon is said bring luck and romance, and is known to be very shy. It is supposed to come willingly to those who are deeply in love.

'What a beautiful pokemon,' May cried. 'I wonder how it would do in a contest.'

'And speaking of contests, you have one in two days. You should use all the time you have to train,' Ash advised.

'Well said,' came a voice from behind them. 'Maybe you should try to learn from your friend May.'

They turned to see none other than Drew, smirking with his hands in his pockets.

'Drew,' said May in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'The same thing every other co-ordinator is doing, getting ready for the upcoming contest. All accept you of course. I bet you don't even know what pokemon you're using yet.'

The tone in Drew's voice irritated May. 'I know exactly which pokemon I'm using, for your information,' she exclaimed.

'Go on then,' Drew snickered. 'Not that it matters much. None of _your _pokemon are much of a threat to anyone.'

May gritted her teeth and glared at him. How was it that even on a beautiful morning when the sun was shinning, Drew still knew how to bring her down?

Actually, the truth was that May hadn't even considered which pokemon to use. She thought about it now and came to a quick decision.

'I'm using beautifly,' she said confidently.

'Time for old classics then,' Drew commented. 'I'm using roselia.'

'Flower boy returns,' Ash muttered under his breath. He couldn't help it as Drew gave him old memories of his own early years in training, when Gary was his rival. Ash knew just how infuriating it could be and what it could do to your confidence.

Drew heard Ash and turned to him. 'Excuse me? Are you forgetting how my roselia beat you?'

Drew's attitude angered both May and Ash greatly. Brock and Max, who had up until now been standing to the side, preferring not to get involved and let them handle it. However they could see it was going out of control and decided to stop it before the argument went any further.

'Come on you two, let's go find some place quiet,' Brock suggested.

'Fine,' said Ash moodily, 'He's not worth it anyway.'

'Yeah, something's never change,' May added.

As they walked away Drew stood by and watched them go.

'Yeah,' he whispered softly. 'Something's never change.'

Well, theres chapter 1, I'll post chapter 2 up soon ;)

Please r&r. You know you want to! And be nice, I'm new XD


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Mysteries**

May, Ash and co. had found a nice place just a little way from the femieday fountain in a small green to train.

The sun was still shining vigorously out of a harsh blue sky. The grass was green and healthy, and the trees standing round the green were baring leaves of beautiful colours, from auburn to lemon yellow.

Since she had already told her rival she was using beautifly in the upcoming contest, May had no choice but to stick to her word. Before letting the pokemon out of its ball, she inhaled the clean air deeply and let it out slowly, controlling the anger only Drew could make her feel. She was now even more determined to win Ambarona's contest, and even more importantly, beat Drew.

_Forget him now, _she thought to herself, _its time to work on my presentation for the contest._

'Beautifly, its show time,' May cried as she threw the small ball into the air. The big butterfly sprung out of it in a shower of sparkling dust.

Standing back from the group, camouflaged by the trees, Drew spied on May, being careful not to be seen. _Not bad, _he thought. _Maybe she is getting quite good._

He stood and watched for a while. However, he had not come to see the pokemons display, more for the trainers.

He sighed. 'Forget it,' said a voice in his head, 'she hates you, you've made sure of that.'

Drew knew the voice was right. He had tried so hard to cover up his true feelings, that he'd gone over the top, making out he was a complete jerk and pushing May away. He hadn't meant to make her hate him, or to show himself up as an arrogant prick. And, truth be told, he wasn't actually like that. He was sweet and friendly, and just a little bit lonely, most of the time. But something about May brought out the bad side in him. Maybe he was just scared of what might happen if May were ever to find out the truth. _But the result could be good, _Drew reasoned with himself. He sighed again, as he stared out to where May was practising. He loved her girlishness, and eagerness, and the way she was always so innocent and cute. He loved everything about her.

He dropped the arms that had been folded at his chest, and got off the tree he had been leaning against. He took one last look towards May, then turned and walked away.

May and her friends had become hot and hungry after practising in the midday sun. They needed to get to the shade of a café, to cool off and refuel.

They found a nice, welcoming place down the towns little High Street. They walked in to see it was bigger and much more spread out than it looked from the outside. Everything was bright and lively inside. They ordered burgers and fries, and went to sit round one of the red tables.

The food came swiftly, and the group were enjoying it and chatting happily, when May looked to the door and saw a certain green haired co-ordinator walk in. he didn't seem to notice her, in fact he didn't seem to notice anything, walking as if in a dream. He looked strangely out of place one his own, in the active and high spirited hangout.

He seemed to be deep in thought and looked somewhat down and unhappy. He sat at a small table in an alcove away from the light. May wondered why there was no one with him, and realised Drew always seemed to be on his own. She had never seen him chat to others, or even try to make friends. Come to think of it, May hadn't even seen Drew's parents attend the Grand Festival to watch him. He was a loner. And yet he was so conceited, vein, snobbish. He always tried his best to show up May. But then, what about those flowers?

May sighed. Drew was a mystery.

'What do you think May?' said Ash turning to the thoughtful brunette.

May started, and realised her friends had been speaking to her. 'Uh, oh yeah, sure,' she replied, not knowing, or caring, for what she was agreeing to.

From the corner May saw Drew get up and leave, yet May couldn't remember seeing him order any food.

'Hey come on, lets go check out the town, then you can train some more May,' said Max. 'But how come you haven't touched your burger?'

May saw he was right, but she found she was no longer hungry. Then to her friend's surprise, she stood up. 'Aren't we going to see the town then?'

They left together to look round the beautiful town of Ambarona, and May soon forgot all about Drew and his odd ways. Little did she know that she was about to find out a lot more about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: What Do You Know?**

May and her friends had explored Ambarona's shops and stores. They had filled up on supplies and May had tried to sweet talk the boys into buying her stuff with little success.

After they had gone back to the small area where they had been training earlier in the small green. May had trained her beautifly some more. The guys had to admit she had improved hugely since her first contests. The techniques and skills she had learned had not gone to waste. She was feeling more confident than ever that she had nothing to worry about.

As the afternoon went by, Ash, Brock and Max got tired of watching May train. Ash was hungry and wanted something to eat.

May however was enjoying herself too much to stop and told the others she would meet them back at the pokemon centre, where they were staying.

It was now late afternoon. The blue of the sky had deepened slightly and the wind had picked up. The small place she was practising was surprisingly empty; though May expected they were all out looking for something to eat. All accept one.

In the shadows behind the trees eyes were watching May, judging May and reading her inner most thoughts. Suddenly though, there was a sharp snap from behind May and whatever was watching her. The thing disappeared, as Drew came, unaware, through the trees. May had also heard the twig snap beneath the boys feet, and she spun round.

'Drew?'

Drew snapped out of his daze and looked up, surprised. He had thought May would be gone by now. And whatsmore, she was alone with no other boys around. 'Training I see May.'

Drew leaned against a tree, the same tree in fact, that he had been leaning against watching her before. He stared up at the sky.

Drew's mysterious aura intrigued May.

'So Drew, why are you here?' May asked.

Drew shrugged. 'No reason, it's a free country people can walk where they want.'

May was slightly irritated by Drews answer, but chose to ignore it. 'So why aren't you training Drew? I thought you would spend all the time you had on your pokemon.'

'I've been training hard all day non stop, for your information.' Drew replied.

_Not true, _thought May, _you weren't training when you walked into that café earlier. _

'Anyway,' Drew continued. 'I wanted to give me and my pokemon a break.'

They stood in silence for a while. May seemed slightly uncomfortable and searched for a subject to talk about. Drew however, seemed completely at ease, and stood calmly looking up at the sky.

From a little way a way, in a different patch of trees, the eyes had returned, watching both of them now.

Drew was the first to break the silence. 'So, you think you're ready for the contest yet?' he asked, keeping his eyes averted upwards.

'I hope so,' May answered honestly.

'You need more confidence in yourself,' Drew advised.

May raised her eyebrows. 'Like you, you mean?'

Drew smiled. 'Yeah, like me.'

May smiled too. 'Well, I don't want to overdo it and become over-confident, do I?'

May's remark had been intended as a joke, but Drew was offended by it. 'And what do you mean by that?'

May looked at him surprised, realising he hadn't got the meaning of her joke. She shook her head 'Nothing.'

Drew had now taken his eyes of the sky overhead, and was looking directly at May. There seemed to be some sort of spark in them that hadn't been there before.

Seeing May hadn't meant any harm, Drew sighed. 'Well I'm ready for the contest,' he replied.

'Well I'm not so sure. But it sure is a lot of help to have so many people behind me, cheering me on and encouraging me. Do you have anyone to cheer you on Drew, apart from the MFP girls?'

Drew shook his head. 'Don't need it. I'm fine on my own.'

'Really? I thought, because of you being so famous and all, you'd have tons people by your side to cheer for you. I mean, I know you Drew and you seem to like attention like that. Doesn't your family even try to see your contests?' May immediately knew that she'd said something wrong, because Drew suddenly stood up straight at the word 'family'. His expression changed completely.

'No, they don't, and I'm glad. And I don't like attention, I prefer my own company. And you don't know anything about me. So don't say you do.'

'Sorry,' May mumbled, astounded by Drews amazing mood change.

'Well see you at the contest then,' Drew said, turning and walking back through the trees...

May stared at his back in confusion. Then she too retreated through the trees, away from the green, no longer wanting to train.

Back in the trees, the creature who had been watching stared out. Then it to turned to depart, leaving the quiet green completely empty and deserted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok first can I just say thanks to everyone whos reviewed so far. It means a lot to me ;)

**4: The Wish**

May found that she had wondered back to the fountain. She sighed, leaned against the tall wall of the fountain, and shut her eyes.

The fountain of Femieday is very wide and very big, with a tall wall going round it. In the middle was a worn grey statue of the psychic pokemon its self, spouting a fall of water from its mouth. The wall was tall enough, and the sides were wide enough to prevent two people standing at opposite sides of the fountain from seeing each other. This may be why May hadn't noticed the other person standing directly opposite her.

Drew sighed. He couldn't believe how he'd acted towards May back in the green. He knew she hadn't meant anything in a bad way. It wasn't her fault she didn't know how it would affect him. _She was acting so nice to you, and then you blew it!_

But how could she say she knew him? She didn't really know anything about Drew.

_Well, at least I'd like to know more about her._ Drew thought. _I wish I could understand her. _

May sighed. Why was Drew such a puzzle? She just didn't get him. _And what was with him,_ She thought, recapping over what had just happened. Drew had a sudden mood change, just because May was teasing him. And he seemed to take May's statement of 'knowing him' personally. _But then again, _thought May, _I guess I don't really know much about him._

_I wish I could understand him._

By now it was evening and the sky was a fiery kaleidoscope of colour. To the east, the horizon could just be seen, with its amber, crimson and auburn. Far off to the west the sky was already darkening to indigo.

From the shadows to the side of the fountain, the out line of a pokemon could be seen.

'Femie,' it said, as it looked out and used its psychic ability to read the thoughts of the two humans. It knew what to do.

Femieday started to glow slightly. Its statue in the middle of the fountain also started glowing, but May and Drew were too deep in their own thoughts to notice. After a few seconds the light faded away and everything returned to normal, with both these two people oblivious. Femieday turned round and started to walk back through the trees towards the sunset.

_They will get what they wish._


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I could swear I'd already posted this chapter! Well I'm sorry I made you all wait so long, and for the record the next chapter is a lot longer

**5: The Rude Awakening**

It was the next morning. The sky was a soft baby blue with a scarce amount of fluffy clouds floating lazily on the breeze. The sun was already shining, promising another good day weather wise.

A bright ray of sunlight crept in through a crack in the curtains and eventually woke May. She sat up straight with a yawn, and smiled, ready to start the day. But her smile soon faded to a look of confusion as she looked around her. Weird, she thought. I don't remember our room looking like this.

The room didn't seem as tacky as pokemon centres rooms and looked slightly posher. Next she noticed with a start that none of her friends were in the room. In fact there weren't even beds for her friends. Alarmed now, May threw herself out of bed. 'Whets going on, how'd I get here?'

She walked round the new room, trying to think. Was it possible that when she got back yesterday, she somehow walked into the wrong room? I can't have she thought, I remember saying good night to Ash.

She stopped a little dazed. Next to her, on the pale blue wall, was a mirror, shining in the morning sun that was pouring in through the window.

She stared into it and found her own sparkling green eyes staring back out. Wait a minuet she thought green eyes?

Drew woke when he heard voices interrupting his dreams. He yawned, then rolled onto his side and fell asleep again. Many trainers would get up early in the morning to train, and some people liked the feeling of waking up. Drew was not one of these people. He liked to sleep and lay in, and that's just how he was. So you can imagine his annoyance when another voice roused him for the second time.

'Come on, you can't sleep all day. It's not like you to oversleep.'

Drew turned over again to see an older boy looking down on him. He vaguely recognised the boy from somewhere.

'Hey, we need to find a place for breakfast before its time for lunch!' Another boy, around Drew's age walked up behind the first. Drew recognised this one. It was the same guy he beat at Fallarbor town, and argued with yesterday. What was his name...?

The two boys started to walk away and a younger one appeared. 'May, I thought you would want to train again today.'

May? Thought Drew, too stunned for words.

He looked towards the window and felt his breath catch in his throat.

The reflection of a brunette girl looked as equally horrified.

'What the?' May stood back to get a better look at the person in the mirror. Green eyes, green hair. She looked down and saw clothes that weren't hers. She knew exactly whose they were though.

'But how….?' She breathed in a male voice. She shut her – or rather Drew's eyes. She opened them and looked back at the mirror in hope that the image would be somehow different. Drew stared straight back at her.

'What happened?' She asked the reflection, as she raked her own brain for an explanation. She gave up and decided to find Drew.

Drew ran his fingers through the shoulder length hair. He stood up and looked down at his new figure. Wow, those aren't mine…

'May, what are you doing? Hurry up!' One of those other boys called.

'Coming,' Drew called back automatically, in a high girlish voice. He came to a decision, and got up. I need to find May.

Drew stepped outside the pokemon centre beside the other boys, and breathed in deeply the crisp, fresh morning air. Then he decided to start searching. If I'm in May's body, that must mean Mays in…

'May, where are you going?' Asked the youngest of the other boys.

'Oh, uh nowhere,' Drew replied innocently, and found himself following the rest of the group without a choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick I know, but don't get used to it XD

**6: A Mile in Their Shoes**

May walked through the town looking anxiously in all directions, when she stopped dead in her tracts and stared straight across the street. There, walking along as if nothing had changed was her brother, Ash and Brock.

'What about…' May gasped as she spotted herself, tagging along behind as if she didn't belong there.

May didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't to see her own face across the street. Still stunned, May started towards the group.

Drew was the first to see her. He breathed out in relief: his body still existed and was still alive. But he was in May's body. So that must mean May's in Drew's right?

Realizing what was likely to happen, Drew tried to signal to her to go into the next shop, where he could then meet her. He didn't want her seen by the rest of the group, but it was too late.

'Look who it is,' said Ash darkly.

May started jogging faster, her eyes fixed on Drew.

Drew gritted his teeth and charged out in front to meet her.

'What are you doing?'

May saw his eyes flash and heard the attitude in his voice, a hint that Drew really was in her body.

'Drew, I need to talk to you.'

Freezing, Drew glanced over his shoulder to where the others were giving them funny looks. He knew that it probably seemed a little weird that May, the person they thought was Drew, had just called the person they thought was May "Drew".

'Not here,' he muttered back to her under his breath, and placing his hands on her shoulders started steering her backwards and away from the group.

'Hey May, where are you going?' Ash cried. Drew had to act quickly as he saw May opened her mouth to respond.

Giving the others an innocent smile he replied sweetly, 'Oh don't worry, I'll catch up with you guys later, k?' And without waiting for them to answer, he continued to shove May into a nearby shop.

Ash, Brock and Max all stood there dumbstruck. 'What was that all about?' Max asked the question they were all thinking.

Inside the shop, Drew glared at May, making May's sapphire glow fiercely. 'What were you trying to do? Make all your little friends think I was crazy? May blinked back, bewildered. Drew sighed.

'Look, for now you are Drew, I am May. Got it?'

'But I'm May…aren't I?'

'Yes, but think of what people would say if you told them that. You look like me, so they think you are me.' Drew looked at May expectantly. Finally she nodded.

'But how are we supposed to get back in our own bodies?' She asked.

Drew nibbled the bottom of his lip thoughtfully. 'I haven't got that far yet.'

'You don't know do you?' May grinned at Drew's bafflement. He scowled at her.

'Look, we'll find a way, somehow,' he said. 'But until we do I guess…we'll just have to pretend we're each other...'

May's eyes widened. 'You mean I have to pretend I'm you? But what about the contest?'

'Well if you do a good job of being me, then I might let you have the ribbon I win as you,' Drew gave her a cocky grin. May didn't like the way it looked on her own face. But before she could retaliate, Drew carried on. 'Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go find your friends,' and with that he turned to go.

'Wait Drew, don't you think you should tell me some things about yourself? I mean, if I have to be you, I should at least know something about you, don't you think?'

Drew just shrugged, 'That's for me to know and for you to find out. Just don't make

me look stupid.'

--------------------------------

After parting from Drew, May walked back through the town, trying to get her head around what had happened. How could it be possible that she and Drew had swapped bodies? It just wasn't possible. There must be some logical explanation. _I'm dreaming,_ she thought. _That's it; this is all just a crazy dream._

Sighing, she looked up to see a shop that had caught her eye the other day. It was one of those shops that sold any and all feminine things from oils and creams to make up and accessories. When she'd seen it last time she'd tried to go in, but she was pulled back by her male companions (with the exception of Brock who'd tried to follow a pretty young woman inside). She argued, and she lost, Ash's exact words being "stupid, pathetic, gross and pink".

'Well at least Drew had no one to hold him back from doing what he wants.'

She put her hand into Drew's pockets and felt something she hadn't noticed before. Pulling it out she found it was a wallet. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened it and her eyes widened. 'Wow,' she breathed. She looked at Drew's nails. 'He could use a manicure…'

-----------------

Meanwhile, the others had all returned to the Pokemon Center. As they entered their room, Drew wrinkled his nose in disgust. Before he'd been more preoccupied by the fact that he'd turned into May to care for the rooms' décor, but now as he paid more attention he remembered why it was that he never stayed in Pokemon Centers. He took a seat on one of the beds, shifting uncomfortably as the springs creaked.

His mind reeled with thoughts of what had happened since he'd woken up that morning. Either he was still asleep or something was very screwed up.

'Hey, May,' the voice of the older guy disturbed Drew's already disturbed thoughts, and he looked up. 'Do you still have those apples I gave you to look after,' he gave a wry smile, 'or did you eat them all?'

Drew sat there for a moment wondering what the right answer was. 'I err…dunno.'

'Didn't you put them in your fanny pack?' Ash suggested helpfully. Drew glanced down at the yellow pack around his waist. He wasn't so sure about going through May's stuff – he was big on privacy. He felt uneasy about looking through what didn't belong to him. _It's just May's stuff_, he told himself, and took a look inside.

His jaw dropped when he saw all the stuff inside. It looked as though she kept her whole bedroom and more in it! He half expected to find her kitchen sink in all the clutter. _How does it all fit?_

'May? Are they there?'

Drew quickly recovered and searched the pack, and sure enough he found the apples and handed them to Brock, then he went back to exploring May's belongings, which only a few moments before he'd been so uncertain about trespassing in. While he was travelling he only carried essentials, although in all May's junk he couldn't see anything that he would call essential.

As he rummaged about, Drew suddenly saw a picture frame and brought it out of the bag, discovering that inside, pressed against the glass to keep it preserved was a rose. He recognized the rose: it was a rose from his own roselia, he had given it to her a while back. 'She kept it…' He whispered to himself, a small smile tugging at his lips.

While he was absorbed in admiring the red flower, he didn't notice Max come up behind him. 'Hey, is that from that Drew guy again?'

'What's with that guy always giving you roses?' Said Ash with a mouth full of apple.

'I'm sure he has his reasons,' Drew replied defensively, catching a knowing look from Brock.

Ash just shrugged and went back to his apple, so Drew sighed and put the rose back. As he did, he noted a few little bottles, and pulled them out for a better look.

Ash saw him and frowned; 'May don't say you're gonna mess around with all that girly stuff again.' Drew glanced up and saw from their faces that they clearly expected him to start using the stuff. If he wanted to do a good job of convincing them he was really May, then he had to do the same things May would usually do. Back at school, Drew had been praised in his drama lessons as a good actor. He wasn't just about to let his reputation down.

---------------------

Two women happily shuffled through the stores contents of smellies, occasionally picking up perfumes and incense to try the sweet aromas, when out of no where sprung an eager green haired boy. He promptly set himself to smelling everything he could reach, while the two women tried their best to pretend he didn't exist. However they soon left after he pushed past them to try samples of aromatherapy oils, shooting him looks of annoyance as they went.

May stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder, wondering why those other girls were leaving so soon. Shrugging, she went to try on hand creams.

Many young girls glared in her direction; boys didn't belong in such shops as this. May had attracted a lot of attention, and feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to see a woman, obviously someone who worked there, staring down at her reproachfully. 'Excuse me young man, but what do you think your doing?'

May threw up her head indignantly to being called young man, and opened her mouth to reply, when she caught her reflection in a mirror just off to the side. She had the attention span of a magicarp, and with all the excitement of finally being on her own she'd forgotten about her current situation.

'I was just… looking for a birthday present for my mom,' May smiled up at her innocently, seeing in the mirror just how charming it made Drew look. The lady frowned at her suspiciously.

May didn't notice this however, as she'd been paying more attention to the back of the shop, where people were having face masks done, and without another look at the woman she went to inspect it. The woman just stood there perplexed. 'A boy who likes face masks?'

---------------------------

May wasn't the only one getting a face mask, however she was the only one who knew what they were doing. After making a mess of putting the green gunk on his face, and in his hair and just about everywhere else, Drew was making a mess of getting it off as well. He found that it really did pay off to read the instructions first.

'It won't come off!'

'I think you left it on too long May.'

'It hurts!'

'Just pull it quickly like a plaster.'

'Come here, I'll do it.'

'No, no, no!'

There came a loud ripping sound, then a pause.

'OUCH!'

After a few moments struggle in which Brock and Max had to keep Drew from attacking Ash, Drew finally calmed down. He slouched in his seat, with a now smooth but slightly red and sore face.

'So are you planning on messing around with any more of your cosmetics, May?' Ash mocked.

Glowering at Ash, Drew reached in to the fanny pack, determined to make a better job of whatever was next.

He felt something and pulled it out. He shut his eyes and cursed when he saw it closer.

A razor.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG the next chapter is actually up! And I've started the 8th chapter, and the next chapter of my other fic. Am I sick? I dunno, but make as much of it as you can!

Anyway, this chap is slightly longer than the others, but still quite short. Sorry! I'm trying to make them longer, I promise!

**7 Revelations **

Drew opened his eyes and rubbed a hand across May's smooth jaw bone. 'Err, looks like I don't need this yet,' sheepishly he put the razor down.

The others gave him strange looks, accompanied by a strange loud rumbling noise. Ash grinned. 'Anyone else hungry?'

'But Ash, we just ate!'

-----------------------------------

May laid back in bliss. Around her, women excitedly did their work. A blonde was giving her a manicure, a pretty redhead giving her a pedicure, a curvy brunette massaging her shoulders, and all the rest of the stores female employees standing around gaping and giggling.

May smiled, oblivious to the whispers.

'Oh my god, it's like, THE Drew!'

'He must be like, so brave, no guys ever come in here!'

'Yeah, look at him he's like, so sweet and sensitive.'

'I love that in a guy.

'What did he say he was doing here again?'

'Shopping for his mom!'

'Awwwwwwww!'

'Wait, his mom?'

One of the girls stepped forward looking suspicious. 'But THE Drew doesn't have a mom.'

'Huh?' May took the slices of cucumber off her eyes and looked up at the woman in confusion.

'I thought you didn't have a mom,' the woman continued.

'Oh, uh…' The girls were all staring at her now, waiting for an explanation.

'Your mom died when you were really young, right?'

The news shocked May, but she didn't show it. Instead she tried to find a way to get the girls off her back.

She lowered her head, Drew's long hair casting a shadow over her eyes. 'I'd rather not talk about it.'

She sounded so convincingly upset that the girls all dropped the subject with another "awww" and started fussing about how sweet he was again.

The woman who had first pointed out that he had no mother was shoved out of the way. She glared at the crowd, still unconvinced and angry that she hadn't got a proper answer. She threw her head up with a 'humph' and walked away.

May sat there quietly. She had never known Drew's mom died when he was young, and she couldn't help but feel a lot of sympathy for him.

---------------------------------

Drew, Ash, Brock and Max were all sitting inside a little café. The waitress came over with a little notepad to take their orders, and after everyone had restrained Ash from ordering the whole menu, it was Drew's turn to choose.

'I'll take a coffee please.'

The others all stared at him, mouths open. 'But May, you hate coffee.'

Drew shrugged. 'But you said you couldn't stand the taste or the smell,' Brock added.

Drew shrugged again. 'Yeah, well…'

'And you said you didn't even like to look at it, and that you would kill any of us if we drank it in front of you, or if you could smell it on our breath, and...'

'Yes, alright! So I changed my mind, big deal.' Drew glared at Ash and immediately the other boy shut up.

'Okay…' Ash backed off deciding it was probably "ladies problems" again. 'Ok, so what else do you want?'

'Just coffee.'

Drew looked up to see them all gaping at him again. _'What?'_

'May, are you feeling Ok?'

'Yeah, you're never not hungry.'

Drew felt his eye twitch. Was May some kind of wailord or were these guys trying to fatten her up or something? Why was she expected to eat so much? Inside Drew smirked. _Now I know how she got these great curves…_

Ash suddenly leaned closer. 'Come on May, how about a muffin or a scone or a…'

Drew frowned. Who did this guy think he was, May's boyfriend…?

Suddenly Drew felt his gut twist. Maybe this guy _was_ May's boyfriend. It would make sense, they were similar ages, they travelled together and were always seen with one another. May always seemed so friendly towards Ash… now that Drew thought about it, maybe _too_ friendly…

A strange disliking for Ash was bubbling up inside him, he hated the way he was sitting so close, and the way he was smiling. _Wait_, thought Drew, _am I…jealous?_

Drew tried to dismiss it, why on earth would he be jealous? Just because this guy spent every moment with May, just because he was able to have a normal conversation with her, just because he slept in the same room as her and when he woke up she would be one of the first things he saw, this was absolutely no reason for Drew to feel jealous, right?

_Oh God, I'm jealous._

Drew's mind drifted away from the mental battle that was going on, only to find Ash still listing all the cakes and snacks the café sold. Again Drew felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

'I'm not hungry, Ok!?'

Ash blinked in surprise. Brock chuckled, 'Wow May, if only you could put as much effort in battling as you do in yelling at Ash.'

Drew rounded on him. 'And what's wrong with my battling?' He glowed around the table. He turned to Ash, his eyes shining with challenge. 'I bet I could beat you.'

Ash snorted uncharmingly. 'Oh come on May, you know what happened last time you got too cocky.'

Drew narrowed his eyes. 'Oh really? Care to prove it if you think you're that great?' Drew was fired up. He didn't know why he wanted to beat Ash so badly, but he just felt the need to put him in his place.

Ash looked at him as though he was a little girl challenging a big boy to a wrestling match. 'I don't think that's such a good idea…'

Drew stood up. 'What's wrong, afraid you'll embarrass yourself?'

Ash also stood up. 'All right, you're on!'

--------------------------------

May skipped along through the pretty little town, the colours of autumn glowing and dancing with her.

After escaping from the women in the store, May had continued to scower the shops, helping herself to Drew's cash from time to time.

Now she bounced down the road, shopping bags swinging at her sides. She hadn't felt this free since she'd first left Petalburg at the start of her journey. After that she'd always had people around her, Ash, Brock, Max.

Not that she disliked having people with her, but she got fed up of being the only girl, and not being able to do girly things. It felt so good to be on her own and independent. She could see why Drew always stayed alone.

She got to the big hotel Drew was staying at. It looked impressive from the outside, and as she stepped through the doors and walked through the lobby she started singing some bouncy song absent-mindedly, Drew's voice carrying out each word and note perfectly.

The young receptionist looked up, then shyly looked down again. 'You sound really good,' she said softly.

May stopped and swung round to look at her, 'huh?'

'You have a really nice voice sir,' her cheeks grew warm as she dared to look over her computer, and to give her nervous hands something to do she pulled her hair out of its neat ponytail and started redoing it.

May smiled. 'You really think so? Thanks!' She carried on towards the elevator, letting Drew's voice carry out the beautiful tune. She turned back round as she got to the corner. 'By the way, you should keep your hair down, it looks good.'

As May walked out of sight the girl stopped playing with her hair and felt a flattered smile creep onto her lips. At that moment all she could think was _THE Drew just complemented me!_

May entered Drew's room and threw herself on the bed. It was so soft and springy; she couldn't resist a few bounces.

As she somersaulted she caught herself in the mirror – and burst out laughing!

Drew, looking like the sweet, innocent young boy he wasn't laughed back. It was so bazaar, there was no arrogance in his eyes, no cocky grin. But he was still too neat, too perfect. May broke out of her trance and started ruffling and messing up Drew's perfect hair, untucking his black shirt, messing up his collar. She took another look in the mirror and smiled. It was about time Drew lightened up.

----------------------------------

Drew and Ash stood opposite each other, both ready to fight.

At the side Max and Brock were watching.

'You sure you wanna do this May?' Ash called over.

Drew's eyes flashed. 'I've never been more sure in my life.'

Brock stood up and raised his arms.

'This is a one on one pokemon battle, no time limit. Get ready…

'Go!'

Hey, look down there. You see the little button that says Go? The more you click that, the quicker the next chapter will be here :p


End file.
